ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimatrix
The Ultimate Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Ultimatrix) was the device that Ultimate Alien revolved around. Ben uses it to replace the Omnitrix, which he destroyed in a Past Battle with Vilgax. Azmuth isn't impressed of Albedo's work on the Ultimatrix. He said it was "Pathetic workmanship" and was frustrated with the evolutionary feature. After giving Ben the Omnitrix, Azmuth deactivates (or destroys) Ultimatrix off-screen. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). When Albedo used it, the Ultimatrix had a red color scheme. After Ben took the Ultimatrix from Albedo, the Ultimatrix became green. This shows that the user can change the color scheme of the Ultimatrix. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. History Originally created by Azmuth, the Ultimatrix's power core was unstable and incomplete, so he put the device in high security storage. Albedo stole the Ultimatrix and was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding the evolutionary function. Unfortunately for him, Ben's DNA was still the default for the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix was still linked to the same database, so Albedo only had access to Ben's current aliens, which excluded Grey Matter. Allying himself with Vilgax, he agreed to help him so he could turn himself back to normal, while Vilgax could have the Earth. After Albedo as Ultimate Negative Humungousaur easily defeated Ben as Humungousaur, Vilgax threatened Gwen and Kevin's lives in order to force Ben to give up the Omnitrix to him. Afterwards, Vilgax betrayed Albedo by using the Omnitrix to defeat him by turning his army of Bioids into thousands of Humungousaurs. Later, Ben activated the Omnitrix's self-destruct mechanism to force Vilgax to remove it but Vilgax refused, thinking he was bluffing and later suffered the consequences. Ben released Albedo and forced him to give him the Ultimatrix via the same threat. Ben used Ultimate Swampfire to battle Vilgax and used Jetray to later escape. Ben continued to use it until he defeated Vilgax with Diagon's powers, Azmuth came to take Ascalon as well as the Ultimatrix and gave the new Omnitrix to the worthy wielder. Albedo would later create a new Ultimatrix, one that (upon the requisition of a Polymorphic Crystal) allowed him to change from one Ultimate form to another, without changing to regular aliens in-between. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Types Nanitetrix It was created when Van Kleiss' Nanites fused with the Ulitmatrix. Ben uses it in Ben 10:Power of the Nanitetrix and Rex Salazar uses it in Rex 10 and Generator Rex: Power of the Nanitetrix. Soundtrix A recalibrated form of the Ultimatrix worn by a Sonorosian. Sound Wave wears it until Episode 14 of Sonorosian Adventures, when it becomes the Coretrix. Coretrix The recalibrated from of the Soundtrix. It turns this way after the three power cores join it. Sound Wave wears this one staring in episode 14 of Sonorosian Adventures. It will gain an in-depth description once SA starts again. Super Ultimatrix The Ultimatrix upgrades when Ben gives it to Jimmy in Jimmy 10. Makeshift Ultimatrix created by Kyzan by grafting a Evolution device, created by Doctor Animo, onto her own Omnitrix, later perfected by Azmuth through fear that in the shoddy state it was in, it may accidentally set off the self destruct. Kappatrix create by Azmuth, surprisingly, but stolen and used by Connor. It was intended to serve as a replacement to Ben's current Omnitrix should the need arise but Connor stole it, causing it's genetic lock to make his it's sole user. BEAST Saga Types Ultimizer After Ultimatrix is destroyed by Albedo, King Julien built the new device called Ultimizer. After the Ultimizer was damaged by Albedo to stop the machine, King Julien reprogramed the Ultimizer until it success and called RE-Mode. However, Samuel Nakaoka almost sacrificed, but he's take off the Omnitrix's Ultimizer until its sacrificed. King Julien found out rebuilt the Ultimatrix and newer version Ultramizer. Ultramizer When the Ultimizer is sacrificed, King Julien rebuilt the Ultimatrix and recreate the new body Ultramizer. It has the new feature to evolve even further called Super Ultimate Form. After Samuel Nakaoka defeats and seal Dagon, Eureka said it was "only overuse" to overrides the circuits then gives to an rebuilt and pro Omnitrix. When Samuel Nakaoka given the Omnitrix, the ten DNA Sample is teleport to DNA Chamber and Ultramizer is offline because it was overused. BTUD Ben Tennyson weilds the Ultimatrix, with all of his alien transformations. *Heatblast *Wildmutt/Ultimate Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Cannonbolt/Ultimate Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Waybig/Ultimate Way Big *Blitzwolfer *Benmummy *Benvicktor *Swampfire/Ultimate Swampfire *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill *Humungousaur/Ultimate Humungousaur *Chromastone *Goop *Jetray *Echo Echo/Ultimate Echo Echo *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey *Brainstorm *Alien X (Without Key Guards) *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech *Water Hazard *NRG *Terraspin *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Spitter *Articguana *Buzzshock *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Eatle *Jury Rigg *ChamAlien *Prototype(Alien) Ben 10: Omniverse The Ultimatrix is removed by Azmuth in The Ultimate Enemy and is replaced by a new Omnitrix in order to stop Diagon and Vilgax. It is the device Ben 10: Omniverse revolves around. Derrick J Wyatt confirmed that Azmuth deactivates the Ultimatrix soon after the Ultimate Enemy Part 2. Bella Thorne 10 The Ultimatrix is given to Bella in order to perform the TTYLXOX dance. Kyzan When the original Omnitrix was sent to earth, it passed through a time-warp which made a clone of it, sending one to earth, and the other hurtling through time and space, this one ended up on Vilgaxria, where it was found by Kyzan Bexley, a native revolutionary, who used it to escape the planet and head to earth. After arriving on earth and putting together a team of Plumber's Kid's known as "The Lost Boys." they were contacted by Paradox, unfortunately, this was during the time that the watch was attempting to self destruct, and Ben was searching for Azmuth, meaning he was unable to perform this task. Paradox told them of Doctor Animo getting his hands on advanced alien technology and creating a device that can evolve creatures several billion years, to their ultimate existance. The Lost Boys managed to defeat Animo and take the evolution device for themselves, Kyzan managed to jury-rig it with the Omnitrix to create a makeshift version of the device, however, when Azmuth found out, he decided to fix it properly (Stating that if she was going to ruin his device, then the least he could do is make sure she didn't take out half the universe attempting to do so.)